


Somnambulant Symphonies

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: A sleepless night brings the reader to Arthur's door, but what sort of comfort can he provide?
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 6





	Somnambulant Symphonies

His mind wandered. The darkness of the early hours stirring his imagination, taking him on a meandering journey through witty comebacks that arrived too late, past arguments he would have had if he were braver, around the many moments of regret, drowning in the ‘what ifs’. His soul longed for rest, to heal itself, and yet the challenge of silencing his mind was once again proving too much. The bed, warm and inviting, mocked him with its promises of slumber. 

Arthur paced the room, each sense somehow heightened along with his anxiety. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and slowly stretched out his arms. His body began to move to some unknown music, composed solely in the recesses of his mind. His body was helpless to resist the slow, gentle melody as he moved fluidly, gracefully around the space. The hurricane in his mind in harsh opposition to his languid dance. 

Arthur Fleck was the human embodiment of a beautiful dichotomy. His mind in turmoil, harsh as cracks of lightning working in opposition to the soft thunderous rumbles of his movements. During the day he could stifle his thoughts, the noise of the city surrounding him, proving a barrier of sorts, but here, in the sanctity of the night, he was stripped back to his bare-bones. This was why sweet sleep eluded him. 

He was so lost in his self-soothing that he almost missed the light knock at the door, registering it only when it sounded through the room a second time. With a frown, he glanced at his watch, 2:17am. He was very aware that nothing good happened in the early hours here in Gotham, and yet his feet took him to the door, almost as if his body craved something which would break this cycle of sleeplessness, even if that was death.

Opening the door a crack, his eyebrows raised when he saw you standing in the hallway, your arms wrapped around yourself as you fought off the chill. That little voice in the back of his mind was growing stronger now. There were few things that would bring you to his door at this hour. Were you here in pursuit of some deep desire? A desire that until now had been silent? 

“Hi.” Your eyes met and he felt a thrill run through him, his heart racing as he pulled the door open to reveal him in only a shirt undone over his vest and underpants. Leaning against the doorframe, he gave you a nonchalant smile. At least he hoped that was how it came across.

“Hi.” The friendship the pair of you had carefully cultivated since you moved into the building six months ago was something he cherished dearly, but he would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want more. 

“I can’t sleep, can I stay here?” Pushing the door open all the way, he grinned as you dipped beneath his arm and made your way into his apartment. That voice in his head telling him you had already dropped all your defenses around him, it wouldn’t take much for you to completely succumb should he play this right. 

His eyes drunk you in, a predatory glint there for you to see if you only turned around to look. You had stepped over his threshold, past the point of no return. Months of stealing glances and savoring the smallest of touches, all had been leading to this moment in Arthur’s mind. There was no use resisting that voice now, better to just abandon thought and let the dream descend. He would seduce you, finally quench that burning desire that he had locked up so tightly. Here in the dark, you were surrounded by warm, unspoken secrets and the fact you had sought him out only seemed to confirm to his madness that you had been sharing the images he had imagined. Your bodies entwining, skin pressed to skin, soft kisses, breathless sighs, sweet oblivion. His heart pounded and he was aware of the throbbing of his cock as he wondered how long it would be before he sank deep into you, giving you what you both needed.

His eyes raked hungrily from your toes up to your face, and only then did the sight of the tear stains on your cheeks quench the heat of his passion. You had come to him to seek comfort, not to be lusted after. Shame and guilt rolled over him like being doused with a bucket of ice-cold water.

Reaching out, Arthur took your hand, pulling you to him as he wrapped his arms around you, gently swaying once more to the music of his mind. Closing his eyes, he didn’t want to see the truth of the situation, that he was a terrible friend. In the darkness, it was easier to pretend that the truth was what he wanted it to be, that you had found each other and would be entwined in this dance for all eternity. 

The music caressed his soul, possessed him, as he held you to his chest. His fantasies now unwinding were less carnal and more about him being a protector, a comforter. In this strange new world where you appeared like a vision just when he needed you, it was easy to leave all his other thoughts behind. The music set him free in a way and he desperately wished he could share that with you, that if you too heard the music then somehow you could belong to each other. 

Swaying together in the dark, he savored each sensation. The intoxication of holding you so close, the smell of your shampoo as he buried his nose in your hair, the way you gripped him a little tighter. Your touch had him simultaneously floating and falling, the battle between reason and his darker side raging as he wanted to give in to this dream, to tell you all the things that hung in the air. You were his music, the one who made his soul take flight and as he pulled you down to lay on the sofa he finally felt at peace. One day he may give in to that voice in the back of his mind, but not tonight. Tonight, he would hold you close and give in to the fog of sleep which had descended over you both, hoping that he would wake to find this hadn’t been a dream.


End file.
